The Literature Of Fabray
by ChasingAchele
Summary: Los libros que Quinn le había dado le hablaban en sueños, mientras que la rubia se paseaba por ellos. Rachel Berry solo quería construir su propia historia, y para suerte suya se topó con una experta en ello.
1. Prólogo

Inicio atribuyendo los derechos de autor por los personajes al señor calva fea, Ryan Murphy y a su colega que nadie recuerda. El programa 'Glee' es propiedad de la cadena FOX y todo eso. Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el programa, olviden todo lo que vieron y así.

Bueno, luego de subir por primera vez algo mío, os traigo esto como primer fic oficial. No sé sí salga largo o corto, ya veremos. Aclaro que está en proceso de escritura, pero ya tengo armada la trama más o menos, así que no creo que demore siglos en actualizar.

Deleiten su ser con el corto, corto prólogo.

* * *

Prólogo:

—¡Rachel! ¡RACHEL! —vociferaba un preocupado Hiram desde la escalera mientras veía como su hija se alejaba, echa un furia— ¡POR FAVOR, RACHEL!  
—¡NO! ¡NO CEDERÉ! —.

Toda su vida había sido una terca de primera y siempre se había salido con la suya. Esta vez no sería diferente.  
Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y con la ira invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo abrió el armario y sacó cuanta ropa pudo; deshizo su cama y buscó la maleta media hecha que ocultaba, comenzando a llenarla hasta que no cabió más.  
Respiró fuertemente y secó las lágrimas.  
Se iría.  
Sería libre.  
Cumpliría su sueño.  
Nadie la iba a detener.

* * *

¿Vieron que sí era bastante corto? Bueno. Si les ha picado la curiosidad por saber como es que acontecen los hecho pues estaría encantada de ver sus reviews ahí donde siempre.

Antes de dejar de escribir idioteces les aclaro algo más: los capítulos llevaran por nombre títulos de libros. Ya sabrán por qué si es que se animan a leer este humilde fic. Quería llegar a que a pesar de que los capítulos se titulen como libros no significa que su contenido sea referente al contenido del libro al que pertenece el título, pero sí se relacionan. Supongo que entenderán luego, cuando suba el primer capitulo y aprenda a explicarme mejor.

Gracia por leer, hasta aquí. Actualizaré, en serio. ¿Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 1: Pídeme lo que quieras

¡Hola! Bueno, el primer capítulo ha llegado. No me gusta hacerlo muy largo, pero haré mucho y los subiré seguido.

Quinn y Rachel pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, alias la calva. Los demás personajes son míos. No hay Glee, así que FOX puede joderse.

Enjoy.

* * *

Siete días.  
Había pasado una semana desde que "huyó" de casa. Básicamente, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Se fue, sin importarle los gritos de sus padres o su solicitud ya aceptada para la Universidad de Lima.  
Llevaba siete días en Boston.  
Vale, no tenía muy en claro que era lo que iba a hacer; ella había planeado irse hace mucho, el problema fue no haber planeado que hacer luego de irse. Error de pequeña escala.  
De todas formas nada iba a detener a Rachel Berry. No ahora, no en Boston.  
Su sueño siempre había sido triunfar como cantante. Triunfar en el mundo de la música era, definitivamente, difícil; pero eso no la intimidaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido mejor huir a alguna ciudad más comercial para el negocio musical, como Los Ángeles o algo así. Pero no.  
No. No podría.  
Debía ir a Boston, se había convencido de ello; al menos desde qué supo el nombre de su madre y de dónde provenía.  
Rachel amaba a sus padres, y amaba el hecho de que fueran gays, pero siempre guardo dentro de ella el deseo de conocer a su madre.  
En Boston. La iba a buscar, porque ella era su segundo mayor sueño.

* * *

—¡Eh, Quinn! —gritó Lily entrando al reducido dormitorio— ¿estás aquí?  
—Sí —contestó la rubia a su compañera, sentada en el borde de su cama.  
—No sabes lo último que andan diciendo en el campus —comenzó a decir Lily mientras tiraba su maleta a la cama superior y se acercaba a Quinn— ¡Va a ver una increíble fiesta por fin de semestre! ¡Debemos ir!

Quinn suspiró. No le gustaban mucho las fiestas.

—No puedo —dijo al fin—. Tengo turno en la cafetería.  
—¿Hasta tan tarde? ¡La fiesta dura toda la noche! ¡Por favor, eres mi mejor amiga! —pidió Lily.  
—Lo siento. En serio no puedo. —Quinn se sintió mal por dejar así a su amiga.  
—Ya que —la sonrisa de la chica se esfumó, tomó asiento cerca a la cama— ¿Debería pedirle a alguien que me acompañe? Sonará idiota, considerando quién soy, pero tengo miedo de aparecerme sola.

Eso fue sorpresivo.  
Lily era la típica chica popular universitaria que traía a todos babeando por ella. Tenía un largo cabello castaño ondulado y unos preciosos ojos grises que le daban un toque de misterio y sensualidad. Quinn se hubiera acostado con ella si no fuera su amiga, y si no estuviera tratando de esconder el echo de desear lo que deseaba.

—¿Miedo? ¡Lily Stone no tiene miedo a nada! —la animó Quinn—. Sabes que me encantaría ir, pero tengo turno y en serio necesito el dinero.  
—Lo sé, lo sé.  
—¿Lo sabes? —sonrió Quinn y arqueó una ceja—. Imposible, tú naciste en tu cunita de oro.

Lily sonrió y se paró.

—Sí —dijo—. Doy gracias por eso. Ahora tengo que prepararme para la fiesta y tú tienes que irte a trabajar.  
—Claro —contestó mientras se ponía una chamarra cualquiera y su cruzaba su bolso sobre los hombros—. Me voy.  
—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó Lily, volteando. Estaba sacando toda la ropa del armario— ¡Ya lárgate, Fabray! ¡O llegarás tarde!

Quinn rió por última vez y salió de su habitación compartida en el campus de la universidad de Boston.

* * *

Rachel se cargó la bolsa con puras tonterías —que incluso ella sabía que no le servirían—, para sentirla pesada e importante en el hombro. Tomó las llaves de lo que sería su hogar durante el futuro inmediato y salió a la transitada avenida de Boston.  
Fue un error no haberse puesto el abrigo. Primero, porque corría un viento infernal. Y segundo, porque ese viento, aparte de frío, traía consigo polvo y suciedad que se le pegaban a las piernas que tanto había trabajado.  
Se había figurado ir a alguna tienda cercana por algo improvisado para comer, pero término yendo en cualquier dirección. Era temprano y no es como si la fueran a violar o algo así. Esperaba.  
Miro a su alrededor como altos edificios contrastaban con pequeñas casas. Boston era hermoso y no se arrepentía de haber "huido" allí.  
Busco con la mirada algún lugar donde comer, pero a su alrededor solo habían librerías y bazares.  
Caminó por el borde de la acera hasta la esquina donde vio a una chica que apresuraba el paso. Era rubia y curvilínea, tenía todo en su sitio. Rachel identificó una oportunidad cuando la vio entrar a lo que parecía una tienda. Una oportunidad para comer, claro.  
Ella también apresuró el paso y desde la acera de en frente contempló el local que antes parecía una tienda. Era pequeño, pero espacioso a la vez; como un cuchitril elegante o algo así.  
Tenía un cartel en el frente donde se leía « Harmonious Contrast » y en letras más pequeñas indicaba que era una librería/cafetería.  
No lo entendió. Es decir, ¿cómo una librería podría ser un café? ¿Qué no estaba prohibido en las librerías comer cerca de los libros, para no mancharlos o algo así? Aunque no es como si eso fuera importante.  
Un café no le vendría mal, y si era un cafetería también deberían vender sándwiches o pasteles, ¿no?  
Cruzó la calle y atravesó las puertas de vidrio. Contuvo la respiración al notar que el local era mucho más amplio de lo que aparentaba ser. Unas veinte mesitas circulares de como para cuatro personas estaban dispersas en el primer ambiente, mientras a los alrededores habían un par de mesas para dos; una barra de bebidas colindaba con lo que parecía una cocina y en el fondo se alzaban estantes repletos de libros finalizando con una simple caja de cobranza. Las paredes eran de un tono suave y cálido, se sentían gratamente familiares y un olor a flores inundaba todo.  
Está sorprendentemente vacío. Un joven alto estaba acomodando botellas en la barra, mientras una chica pelirroja limpiaba mesas y acomodaba sillas. Rachel buscó a la rubia de antes con la vista, pero no la encontró.  
Camino lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta una de las mesas para dos y se sentó. Cuando la chica pelirroja notó su presencia, se sobresaltó y rebusco en sus bolsillos con ansia, corrió hacia ella y sonrió.

—¡Bienvenida a « Harmonious Contrast »! ¡Mi nombre es Sophie y la atenderé hoy! —dijo—. ¿Se le ofrece comer algo o algún libro?  
—Esto... —Rachel carraspeó y el ansia de borró del rostro de la chica, dando paso a una visión de preocupación.  
—¡Vaya, no le he pasado las cartillas de opción!  
—¿Cartillas de opción? —Rachel frunció el ceño— ¿Habla de los menús?  
—Algo así —sonrió la chica— Espere —pidió y desapareció en la cocina.

Rachel la siguió con la vista. Este era un lugar raro, definitivamente.  
Sophie no demoró, volvió con la rubia de antes siguiéndola. Era más linda de lo que Rachel hubiera podido imaginar, con bellos ojos hazel y manos delicadas.

—Disculpe, —fue lo primero que la rubia dijo— Sophie es nueva y aún es algo temprano para clientes. ¿Se le ofrece algo en específico?  
—Es la primera vez que vengo —contestó Rachel—, no sé muy bien como funciona esto.  
—Oh, claro —la rubia sonrió—, primero podría ver las cartillas de opción.  
—Osea, los menús —dijo Rachel y estuvo feliz de saber a lo que se refería.  
—Bueno, algo así —rió—, estás cartillas tienen los nombres de todos los libros registrados aquí, puede elegir uno y sé lo traeremos.  
—¿Libros? —preguntó Rachel— ¿no hay comida?  
—Oh, sí, los precios de la comida están allí —contestó señalando un panel sobre la barra. Rachel se sintió idiota por no haberlo visto.  
—Ya los veo —disimuló—.  
—Le daré un minuto para que piense que pedir —dijo ella y le pasó las cartillas a Rachel, quien las tomó insegura—, por cierto, me llamó Quinn y puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

* * *

El nombre del capítulo es por el libro "Pídeme lo que quieras" de la trilogía Pídeme lo que quieras, por la autora Megan Maxwell.

Los otros libros son:

02- Pídeme lo que quieras ahora y siempre - Megan Maxwell.

03- Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame - Megan Maxwell.

Como dije, los trama de los libros no tiene nada que ver con la del fic. La idea es mía originalmente. Y si existen las librerías/cafeterías. Creo que hay una en Buenos Aires. Algún día iré.

Gracias por leer esto, actualizaré pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2: Atracción

¡He vuelto! ¡Y traigo otro capítulo conmigo!

Discraimer: Rachel y Quinn pertenecen al Calvo de Ryan Murphy. El resto de los personajes son míos. No hay Glee, así que FOX puede joderse.

**Contestando a los reviews**:

_monse monse_: Que bien que te gustó.

_fabii de santana_: Gracias, que bien que te gustó.

_Guest_: ¡Sabía que en Buenos Aires había! Aunque día iré. No soy de Buenos Aires, ojalá lo fuera.

_Guess_: Gracias.

_Faberry-Dianna_: Gracias (?. Eres mala, Sabri. Igual te amo.

_AnonymousGirl_: Gracias por leer mis fics, prometo hacer capítulos más largos(?

_Akasha96_: Exacto, los libros y el café son la mejor combinación. Igual yo(?. Que bueno que te gustó la historia.

_MiriamHudson_: Gracias por leer. Que bien que te gustó, dude en el hecho de que se conocieran o no pero creo que si no se conocen es todo más interesante(?

_AlittleHeart_: Ya actualice, gracias por esperar. Las librerías/café son la nueva moda(?

_spyireland_: Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por leer.

_Ju4n1ta_: Gracias por leer, alargaré los capítulos (?.

Y esos son todos, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Quinn trabajaba cuatro turnos a la semana en « Harmonious Contrast », haciendo de mesera y algunas veces, atendiendo la caja. Hoy le tocaba el turno de medio día, entraba a las doce y salía a las dos; era el más corto de los turnos y el que menos remuneraba; no solía tomarlo por eso, pero tenía una prueba parcial en la tarde y no le quedaba más opción.  
El aire soplaba fuerte en Boston camino a la cafetería/librería; ella ya se había acostumbrado, por algo había vivido casi toda su vida en Boston. Recordaba haberse mudado cuando tenía tres años a una gran casa por el trabajo de su padre, la había pasado la mar de bien desde entonces. Desde pequeña siempre le gustaron los libros, los encontraba fascinantes; desde los más cortos, hasta los más anchos; desde los románticos, hasta los de misterio, los de historia e incluso los de matemática. En la escuela le decían bicho raro y no tenía muchos amigos, pero no le importaba. Leía para no sentirse sola; de todos modos, los libros podían ser sus amigos, ¿no? Además, ellos no la traicionarían nunca. No la engañarían, ni la acusarían y, más importante, nunca morirían. Los libros eran eternos, y le recordaban a su hermana.  
Siguió su camino hasta la conocida fachada de su trabajo. Quinn amaba su trabajo; le gustaba el hecho de caminar un par de cuadras desde el campus para encontrarse con gente amigable, clientes respetuosos y, lo mejor de todo, el exquisito olor de los libros mezclado con el suave aroma del café.

—Buen día —saludó, entrando al local.  
—¡Quinn! Al fin haz llegado para salvarnos —gritó Gary, el chico que atendía la barra, al verla entrar.  
—¿Salvarlos?  
—De Sophie —le contestó—. No es ni medio día pero ella ya está limpiando todas las mesas. No sabe que este lugar está siempre vacío a estas horas.  
—No seas así de grosero con la nueva, Gary —lo reprendió Quinn. Ella aún recordaba cuando el nuevo había sido él, atendiendo la barra por las noches, cuando el entretenimiento llegaba y los comensales comenzaban a pedir más que café.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero debes admitir que esa chica no está bien de la cabeza —le contestó, viendo como Sophie limpiaba mesas con la determinación de una fiera. Sin más se volteó y continuó acomodando botellas en la barra.

Quinn dejó su bolsa y su chaqueta en la sección de los empleados, se colocó el delantal, y luego de dirigir una mirada fugaz a Sophie entró en la cocina.

—Hola, Quinn —la saludó Ruby, la cocinera de ese turno. Parecía de unos treinta, de buen cuerpo y buenas facciones; era de ese tipo de chicas que la vida les va y les viene, pero había vivido más que Quinn y en los descansos siempre contaba muy buenas historias.  
—Hola —la saludó y solo tuvo un minuto para mirar alrededor antes de que Sophie llegara con una cara de susto increíble.  
—¡Quinn! —la llamó— Necesito ayuda allá afuera. Hay una chica que creo que he ofendido. No sé que hacer y ella está viendo como sí estuviera loca.

Quinn pensó que la chica no se había equivocado mucho juzgando a Sophie.

—Vale, vale —la calmó—. Ya voy.

Tomó su libreta de pedidos y siguió a Sophie hasta la mesa de la chica. Quinn no podría asegurar con certeza que fue lo que le paso en ese instante; sintió como que su mundo se detuvo al ver a aquella chica sentada frente a ella. Era la chica más hermosa que ella hubiera visto, incluso más hermosa que Lily. Tenía un largo cabello castaño que se le curvaba ligeramente en las puntas, unos profundos ojos pardos que reflejaban sinceridad, una delicada piel que parecía muy suave —y Quinn se moría por comprobar si lo era—, unas piernas que harían babear a cualquiera y unos labios que lucían tan apetecibles como agua en medio del desierto.  
Quinn contuvo el aliento y alejó los pensamientos poco decentes antes de dirigirse a la castaña.

—Disculpe, —fue lo primero dijo— Sophie es nueva y aún es algo temprano para clientes. ¿Se le ofrece algo en específico?  
—Es la primera vez que vengo —contestó ella—, no sé muy bien como funciona esto.  
—Oh, claro —Quinn sonrió y trato de no tartamudear—, primero podría ver las cartillas de opción.  
—Osea, los menús —dijo la chica y exhibió una bella sonrisa que robó el aliento de Quinn.  
—Bueno, algo así —rió ella y se sintió tonta sin motivo—, estás cartillas tienen los nombres de todos los libros registrados aquí, puede elegir uno y sé lo traeremos.  
—¿Libros? —preguntó la chica, ciertamente confundida— ¿no hay comida?  
—Oh, sí, los precios de la comida están allí —contestó y señaló al viejo panel sobre la barra. Deseo que Ralf, el dueño, lo hubiera renovado o algo así.  
—Ya los veo.  
—Le daré un minuto para que piense que pedir —le dijo, tomando el poco valor que tenía—, por cierto, me llamó Quinn y puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Miro una vez más a la chica y luego se volteó hacia la sección de empleados.

* * *

Rachel estaba verdaderamente impresionada por la rubia. La rubia de la que ahora sabía el nombre, y —por fortuna de Rachel— se lo había dicho ella misma voluntariamente. Quinn. Rachel creyó que aunque lo dijera un vagabundo sucio y demacrado seguiría sonando hermoso.  
Repaso con la vista la cartilla de libros que Quinn —decidió que tutearla en su mente estaba bien— le había dado. Austen, Brontë, Dahl, Dickens, Du Maurier, Doyle, Frank, Meyer, Wilde... Autores. Todos con uno o más títulos bajo sus nombres. Novelas. Novelas que ellos habían escrito y seguramente era maravillosas. Rachel nunca había tenido una opinión clara sobre los libros, le gustaba leer y leyó mucho en la escuela por sus trabajos y proyectos, pero nunca le había parecido una pasión ni mucho menos. Y ahora estaba sentada en una librería/café que por las noches tenía espectáculos de música en vivo y una isla de licores abierta al público.  
El mundo daba unas vueltas extrañas y ella había terminado en Boston, viviendo de arrimada en casa de una prima que no veía desde que tenía siete años, buscando a su madre y paralelamente soñando con ser cantante y conquistar la industria musical. Y si veíamos más a fondo, ella había terminado vagando por las calles de Boston, siguiendo a una rubia que le pareció guapa, para terminar leyendo nombres de novelas en una librería/café/bar o algo así.  
Tomó aire y pensó en cualquier número. El doce fue el primero que se le vino a la mente y lo busco con la mirada en la lista.

« El Gran Gigante Bonachón », leyó, « Roald Dahl ».

Vale, eso sonaba a cuento para niños. Pensó rápido en otro número, uno más grande, quizá... Doscientos veinte. Busco al final de la lista y se sorprendió al ver que habían cerca de quinientos libros en listados.

« New Moon », leyó de nuevo, « Stephenie Meyer ».

Rachel entendió algo, si seguía buscando números al azar nunca hallaría un libro que sonara medianamente normal y pudiera impresionar a Quinn o si quiera demostrar que ella tenía algo de cultura. Recordó uno de los libros que había leído en la escuela, alzó la mano y llamó a Quinn.

—¿Ya sabes lo que pedirás? —preguntó Quinn, con una sonrisa.  
—Sí. Tráeme un café simple —pidió y tomó aire—, y « Les Miserables » de... de...  
—Victor Hugo —completó Quinn y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Rachel sintió todo su rostro enrojecer y la vergüenza saltando en su estómago. Maldita sea su falta de memoria.

* * *

Quinn se contuvo la risa cuando la chica no pudo recordar el autor. No le pareció tonto, sino que la conmovió de una extraña forma.  
Se dirigió a las estanterías y busco la novela para la chica... Cayó en cuenta de que no sabía su nombre y se preguntó si se vería raro el preguntar cual era.  
Sí. Sería raro preguntar considerando que ella nunca volviera a venir. Se la había pasado viéndola desde la sección de empleados mientras ella pensaba que pedir y le picaba por ir a hablarle, no como camarera, sino como amiga. Ok, le interesaba y eso no era muy común.  
Tomó el libro del estante y el café de la ventanilla de la cocina. Vio como Ruby le guiñó el ojo. Oh, con que ella lo había notado. Ruby era una de las pocas personas que sabían sobre las preferencias de Quinn y obviamente también sabía —de alguna forma— sobre la nueva preferencia de Quinn respecto a la chica.

* * *

Rachel ojeó el mural frente a ella, decía que si te gustaba el libro podrías comprarlo. Obviamente el alquilar el ejemplar sumaba un cargo a la boleta y si lo dañabas, también debías pagar más; pero el comprarlo tenía un precio distinto. Recordó que no había traído ningún libro de Lima y se sintió algo mal, considerando que « Les Miserables » en serio le había gustado y leerlo de nuevo no le molestaría nada.

Se volvió para ver como Quinn se acercaba a ella, con el libro en una mano y el café en la otra. Se perdió mientras la veía, su cabello rubio, sus ojos hazel y su magnífico cuerpo que en serio le atraían.  
No sabía cuales eran las preferencias de Quinn, pero las suyas las tenía bastante claras y todas apuntaban a la rubia.

—Aquí tienes —dijo ella y dejo ambas cosas sobre la mesa.  
—Gracias —logró decir—. He leído que puedo comprar el libro, ¿no?  
—Oh, sí —sonrió Quinn—, ¿desea hacerlo?  
—No me trates de usted —le reclamo Rachel y ella misma se sorprendió de su atrevimiento—, y sí, compraré el libro.

Quinn le sonrió mientras escribía en su libreta.

—Sabe, no la trataría de usted si supiera su nombre —le dijo y Rachel sintió como la emoción se expandía por su cuerpo.  
—Rachel —dijo—. Me llamo Rachel y creo que nos veremos bastante más seguido de lo que esperas.  
—¿En serio? —Quinn rió y Rachel cayó en cuenta de que estaban flirteando.  
—Esto... Supongo. De pronto me he dado cuenta que me atrae la lectura.

« Y también tú. » pensó.  
Quinn rió una vez más y luego se alejó hacia la sección de empleados. Rachel supuso que ella correspondía a la atracción.

* * *

Rachel se arrebató.

Y eso fue todo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Merece sus reviews? Ojalá.

El nombre del capítulo es por el libro "Atracción" de la trilogía "Buscadores de Rosas", por Connie Brockway. Los otros dos libros son:

02- Placer - Connie Brockway.

03 -Rendición - Connie Brockway.

Repito, la trama de los libros no tiene nada que ver con la trama del fic. La idea es mía originalmente.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer.


	4. Capítulo 3: Deseo concedido

¡He vuelto! Disculpen por la demora, pero acabo de entrar a exámenes finales. ¡Salgo de vacaciones en una semana y luego capítulo diario! Bueno, ahora quizá suba uno más en la madrugada o mañana.

Discraimer: Quinn y Rachel le perteneces a Murphy, pero sus historias en este fic son de mi autoría. No hay Glee, así que sé puede joder FOX

**Contestando reviews**: (solo habían cinco :c)

_Guest_: Rachel sabe. JAJAJAJAJA, lo sé. Gracias por leer.

_Alex de Santana_: Trato de alargarlos poco a poco, en serio. Si son cortos, prometo subir muchos para compensar. Gracias por leer, besos.

_AlittleHeart_: Que bien que te guste, gracias por el review.

_spyireland_: Que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por leer

_MiriamHudson_: Que bien que te guste, eso me hace feliz. Saludos.

Recuerden que los reviews me hacen feliz y me motivan a escribir más (?

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Rachel Berry caminaba hacia su ya frecuentada librería/café. Recordaba la primera vez que había ido por allí, de pura coincidencia la había conocido. Desde aquella vez había ido a verla casi todos los días, se sentía algo acosadora pero Quinn la consideraba una amiga y cuando se veían ella lucía feliz. Rachel podía vivir con eso —y sus fantasías— por un tiempo, pero ese tiempo se había acabado. Sí, ella quería más y estaba decidida a ir directo a por ello.

Había revisado los horarios de Quinn y esa tarde de jueves estaría en la librería/café a las siete, de turno de noche, pero ella le había pedido a Rachel que fuera a las seis. Así que ella estaba en la librería/café a las seis.

—Buenas, Rachel —la saludó Sophie. Su presencia ya no era sorpresiva luego de aparecer allí por más de tres semanas.  
—Buenas —le sonrió Rachel y se sentó en su mesa habitual, ubicada en la sección de Quinn, claro. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal, pero su mesa parecía estar esperándola.  
—Sabes que Quinn estará aquí a las siete, ¿no? —cuestionó Sophie—. Estás una hora antes.  
—Lo sé, pero ella me dijo que viniera a esta hora.  
Sophie frunció el ceño durante un instante, pero luego su rostro sé lleno de comprensión. —¡Ya sé! ¡Seguramente querría que vieras el show!  
—¿Show? —Rachel preguntó.  
—Sí —sonrió Sophie—. Show en vivo, es por eso que esto está lleno.  
—Oh.

No dijo nada más, y antes de irse Sophie le dejo las cartillas de opción. Rachel reparó en el pequeño escenario que habían armado, estaba entre los estantes de libros y las mesas, no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente como para que un cuarteto tocara con bastante comodidad. Rachel sabía de eso.  
Las cortinas se corrieron tras un segundo y todo el bullicio de la gente en la cafetería se aplacó. Un joven que aparentaba la edad de Rachel estaba sentada en una banca alta frente a un micrófono; tras ella Gary, el chico que atendía la barra de licores en las noches, tenía colgada una guitarra. Comenzaron a tocar. La música era calmada y trasmitía paz, la voz de la joven era hermosa y flotaba transportando la canción por todo el local. Rachel estaba encantada, hacia mucho que no oía un show en vivo y lo estaba disfrutando.

* * *

—A la mierda, ese fue el peor parcial de la historia —reclamó Lily apenas salieron del salón. Su corta falda ondeando y su largo cabello castaño moviéndose al compás de su andar.

—No estuvo tan mal —le replicó Quinn mientras se dirigían a su habitación compartida en la Universidad de Boston.  
—Claro, claro, sabelotodo —dijo Lily, rodando los ojos— ¿De qué mierda nos va a servir todo esto de la Literatura Renacentista y Neoclasi-no-se-qué? ¡De nada!  
—Es el Neoclásico —corrigió Quinn—. Y si no te gusta no deberías haber elegido Literatura como carrera.  
—¡Te he dicho que mi madre no quiso pagarme la de actuación! Era esto o matemáticas, ¿qué querías que yo hiciera?

Quinn rió y abrió la puerta cuando llegaron a la habitación.

—Bueno, matemáticas no tiene los peores parciales del mundo —Quinn volvió a reír.  
—¡Han de ser mucho peores que los nuestros!  
—Entonces, no te quejes de los mismos —Quinn completó y Lily soltó un bufido.  
—Es injusto, merecemos un descanso —reclamó la castaña—. ¿Y si nos vamos de fiesta hoy?  
—No puedo. Tengo turno en menos de media hora.  
—Oh, claro. La maniática del trabajo va ir a ver a su chica.  
—¿Qué chica? —Quinn volteo bruscamente.  
—Ay no te hagas, Fabray —Lily la miró con picardía—. Cada vez que vuelves del trabajo traes una sonrisa de película.  
—¿Y quién dice que es una chica?  
—Toda tú gritas lesbianismo, querida.

Quinn se ruborizó. Había estado tratando de ocultarlo desde que tenía memoria y que Lily lo supiera le parecía una horrible señal.  
¿Tan obvia era?

—Sí, eres bastante obvia —habló Lily, como leyendo su mente—. Y no, no leo mentes.  
—Y-yo...  
—Oh, cállate. ¿Cómo se llama? —insistió Lily con una sonrisa.  
—¿Qui-quién?  
—¡La chica, Quinn! No te hagas la idiota —la recriminó—. La próxima vez, me llevarás para que pueda juzgarla y aprobarla.  
—No voy a llevarte a ningún lado, y no mereces saber su nombre.  
—Lo averiguare igual si no me lo dices —la tentó. Quinn suspiró.  
—Se llama Rachel y ya.  
—Rachel... —repitió Lily como si pudiera verla al decir su nombre— Suena a una de las protagonistas de tus novelas.  
—Como sea —Quinn se ruborizó de nuevo y tomando su bolso salió de la habitación.

* * *

La canción término y la cafetería entera estallo en aplausos. Rachel no fue la excepción.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo la chica por el micrófono—. Es increíble verlos de nuevo, ya han pasado tres semanas y pido disculpas pero estaba enferma.

Las risillas llenaron el lugar, mientras la gente aún veía a la joven que ahora sonreía.

—¡Gracias de nuevo, volveré en un instante! —dijo y desapareció tras la cortina junto a Gary.

Rachel suspiró y recordó su sueño, ese sueño que la llamaba a irse de Boston, que le gritaba que fuera a Los Ángeles o donde sea. El sueño de conquistar la industria de la música.  
Y luego recordó a su madre y el sueño que en realidad la ataba a Boston. Y en su mente también apareció Quinn, justo cuando esta cruzaba la puerta del recinto.

* * *

Quinn prácticamente corrió a su trabajo, tenía en la mente el hecho que Rachel estaba sentada allí oyendo el espectáculo de Annie y esperando por ella. Apenas entró la vio en su mesa habitual, una desilusión teñía su rostro. El rostro que a Quinn la traía soñando en clase de Ciencias Sociales.

Se escabulló entre las mesas, evitando que Rachel la notara, dejó sus cosas en la sección de empleados y se colocó el delantal.

—¡Eh, Quinn, tu chica está en su mesa! —la voz de Ruby llegó desde la cocina.  
—¡¿Por qué todos le dicen mi chica!? ¡Ella no es mi chica! —reclamó, sin notar el rubor en su rostro.  
—Claro, rubia. Ella no es tu chica y yo soy Lady Gaga —dijo Ruby, sonriéndole cómplice—. La aceptación es el primer paso.  
—¿Aceptación de qué? —preguntó rudamente.  
—De que estás colgada de ella.  
—¡No lo estoy! Y cállate que te puede oír —le dijo dirigiendo una mirada a la mesa de Rachel.  
—No me calles y ve a ver a tu chica.

Quinn rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la mesa de su no-chica.

—Hola —suspiró cuando llego al lado de la mesa.  
—Hey —contestó Rachel, no con más ánimo que Quinn.

Un extraño silencio se coló en medio de ellas y Quinn no puedo evitar sentir la incomodidad.

—...¿Vas a sentarte? —preguntó Rachel. Quinn se sentó sin responder y la vio a través de la mesa.  
—Si sigo viniendo a sentarme contigo, van a despedirme.  
—En tres semanas que llevas haciendo nadie te ha despedido, ¿no? —Quinn identificó la voz flirteo de Rachel y no pudo contener su sonrisa.  
—Llevas razón.

Y otra vez el silencio.

—¿Viste el espectáculo de Annie? —trató Quinn. En tres semanas no habían parado de hablar de tonterías, no sabía porque esa noche Rachel andaba tan callad.  
—Sí.  
—...¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó.  
—Ah, estuvo bien.

Silencio de nuevo. Estaba empezando a incomodar a Quinn, todos —dos personas— le habían dicho que Rachel era "su chica" y ahora apenas le dirigía la palabra.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —cuestionó conteniendo su frustración. Rachel la vio verdaderamente por primera vez.  
—...Nada.  
—¡Rachel! —Quinn reclamó— ¡Es en serio! No has dejado de hablar por tres semanas y ahora, ¿simplemente te callas?

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron en sorpresa y volaron alrededor de el rostro de Quinn.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó.  
—¿Qué? —Quinn se declaró perdida.  
—Tu apellido. No sé cuál es —dijo Rachel. Quinn la vio con confusión y soltó un suspiro.  
—Fabray —contestó—. ¿el tuyo?  
—Berry —respondió ella y Quinn cayó en cuenta que era lo primero que sabía de ella luego de su nombre.  
—...¿Por qué de la nada...? —comenzó y dejó la pregunta sin completar.  
—Quiero saber más de ti —dijo Rachel—. No lo sé... ¿Qué estudias o dónde vives?

Quinn trato de ver a través de los ojos de Rachel. No hallo más que ansiedad y curiosidad insegura.

—...Pues estudio Literatura en la Universidad de Boston. Vivo en el campus —contestó.  
—A mi me habían aceptado en la Universidad de Lima... —comenzó la morena con nostalgia—... Soy de Lima, por cierto.  
—Vaya, creí que era de aquí...  
—Pues no. Mis papás viven allí, mi mamá aquí —siguió.  
—¿Papás? —preguntó Quinn y Rachel sonrió.  
—Claro, había olvidado LA pregunta —dijo haciendo énfasis—. Mis padres son gays. Ya sabes, dos hombres, un vientre de alquiler y luego yo.  
—¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿por tu madre?  
—Eres lista, al grado de ser peligrosa —señaló Rachel sonriendo—. Cuéntame sobre ti, ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿También son gays? Porque si lo son, yo lo llamaría destino.

La alegría asomo por los ojos de Rachel y Quinn sintió un calor en la parte baja de su estómago.

—No —contestó Quinn—. No eran gays.  
—¿Eran? —la alegría escapo de los ojos de Rachel.  
—Murieron —dijo Quinn—. En un accidente de coche hace dos años.  
—Lo siento...  
—Da igual, ya lo superé —cortó Quinn y sonrió—. Nunca fueron muy cariñosos.  
—Vaya. ¿Y eres hija única?  
—No —la sonrisa de Quinn se esfumó y Rachel sintió que se había pasado—. Mi hermana iba con mis padre en el auto...  
—Lo siento, Quinn, en serio.  
—Está bien —repitió.  
—No, no lo está —Rachel frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de Quinn sobre la mesa, un escalofrío recorrió a la rubia.  
—Cambiemos de tema —cortó la rubia.

La mirada de Rachel volvió a cambiar y una ansiedad se reflejó en ella.

—De echo tengo una petición, pero primero quiero una explicación.  
—¿Cuál? —preguntó Quinn con confusión.  
—¿Por qué me trajiste a ver ese espectáculo? —contestó Rachel con otra pregunta. Quinn sonrió.  
—Ah, es eso —la sonrisa de Quinn creció—. Sophie me contó que le habías dicho que te gusta la música y que soñabas con ser cantante. Este lugar es pequeño y no siempre viene mucha gente, pero los espectáculos en vivo son famosos al menos en la zona...

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron con esperanza y soltó un suave grito ahogado, antes de que Quinn pudiera terminar de hablar sintió como los brazos de la morena la rodeaban sobre la mesa en un excepcional abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Rachel soltó sin romper el abrazo—. No tienes que hacer nada más, solo dime con quién hablar y ya.  
—Tranquila, ya lo hablé con Ralf y aceptó —Quinn sonrió mientras Rachel asumía que Ralf era el dueño o algo así.  
—¡Te lo agradezco mucho! —le dijo, soltándola— En serio, Quinn.  
—No es nada —le restó importancia—. Pero debes prometer algo.  
—Lo que sea.  
—Ya que te concedí un deseo, me debes uno —Rachel sonrió al oírla—. Es fácil, sólo debes cantar el día que tenga un turno de noche.  
—No lo dudes —Rachel sonrió y Quinn volvió a sentir el calor en la parte baja de su estómago.

Un silencio las rodeo de nuevo, pero estaba vez no se sintió en absoluto incómodo.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía un pregunta? —insinuó Rachel.  
—Sí, puedes hacerla —contestó Quinn, la curiosidad comenzó a invadirla.  
—... Okey —Rachel tomó aire—, puesto que concediste uno de mis deseos, aún tengo otro.  
—Claro, la exigencia de la señorita está colándose —se burló Quinn y Rachel sonrió.  
—Quinn, tú... —comenzó.  
—...yo... —continuó Quinn y el extraño calor se volvió a sentir dentro de ella.  
—...¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?

Quinn tragó saliva y no dijo nada. Rachel contuvo la respiración. El silencio volvió y esta vez era distinto, no era incómodo ni agradable, era silencio que aumento el calor dentro de Quinn, un silencio que hizo que Rachel sintiera un cosquilleo en las palmas de la mano.  
El silencio se prolongó y Rachel comenzó a preocuparse, pero su preocupación se fue apenas Quinn sonrió.

—Deseo concedido —dijo y ambas sonrieron, mirándose como no se habían visto nunca durante las últimas tres semanas.

* * *

Creo que salió largo por primera vez en la historia. Sean felices. El próximo capítulo será la primera parte de la cita (porque van a ser dos partes), este fic fue rateado como M porque va a tener sexo tarde o temprano, pero no sé sí ponerlo en la segunda parte de la cita, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Díganme, he ahí una excusa para que dejen review.

El nombre del capítulo es por el libro "Deseo concedido" de la Serie las guerreras Maxwell, escrito por Megan Maxwell.

Secuela: Desde donde se domine la llanura, por Megan Maxwell.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer.


End file.
